


Always Kiss Me Goodnight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: spnkink-meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Spooning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen - cuddling and spooning; Jared covers Jensen's body with his own body every night. Even if he'll never admit it, Jensen LOVES being the little spoon.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Always Kiss Me Goodnight

Why must he leave the warmth of the bed? They had nowhere to be today which was perfect for cuddling, nuzzling into a warm body, his breath softly tickling his neck. Jared did not wish to rise and shine, he will not!

He stubbornly refuses to leave this bed and he will even go so far as to throw a temper tantrum like a little boy if he must so he can stay snuggled up next to the soft body that lies beside him. He was utterly content to lie swaddled in the warm sheets, melted into the fluffy, soft, cozy mattress.

He wiggles closer against the honey-golden freckled skin that warms under his touch, smiling fondly. The sunshine slips through the curtains as he exhales deeply and inhales, breathing in the aroma of lavender and cinnamon that tickles his boyfriend’s skin. Jensen sleeps peacefully next to him, and his lips are so pink and soft looking, Jared must touch, he rubs his finger over the feather light skin that is silky like velvet.

The cozy warmth felt like being in heaven. Eyelashes flutter, his boyfriend groans as he wakes from his blissful dreams, then a hand grips his waist and draws him closer. Held in a pair of strong arms, lips tenderly kiss him. Jensen grins at him, all giggly laughter and bright smile. “I love you, beautiful,” Jared whispers tenderly.

On such a winter morning, Jared refuses to leave this heaven; he lies in the arms of his beloved angel, soaking his soul in sweet little kisses as pure happiness fills his heart. Winter has never been Jared’s friend, unlike Jensen, who loves it like a kid in the candy store; he would gladly take the scorching heat over the bitter chill.

A shiver skitters down his spine and nestles deep in his bones. Bless the heavens for a warm bed, cozy with dozens of soft, fluffy pillows and cotton sheets tucked around their intertwined bodies. 

Jared spoons Jensen, covering his smaller frame with his muscular bulk. He presses closer and pulls Jensen tighter into the curve of his body, nuzzling the nape of his neck. The little wisps of blond hair tickle his nose as he breathes in Jensen’s familiar scent, letting it wash over him like a warm bath.

Jensen’s warm hands join Jared’s, Jensen felt a sharp stab of pure love bloom in his belly as he felt Jared’s hand squeeze his, deep emotions twisting within him as he was held by the man that he adored more than life itself. Jensen’s heart went pitter-patter in his chest, skipping a few beats as he was filled with a pure happiness. 

“I love you, beautiful.” Jensen whispered adoringly, and Jared answers not with words but by kissing Jensen as his heart skips a beat, dancing to a tune of pure, devoted love.

Rosy pink cheeks sparkle into a dazzling smile as Jared tucks the cozy, warm blankets tighter around their bodies, tucking them in as snug as a bug in a rug. Jared hugs Jensen to his body, cuddling him fondly as his heart thumps to the rhythm of love.  
He doesn’t know where tomorrow will lead him, life is a rollercoaster of ups and downs, but he will gladly roll with the punches so long as he can hold his lover throughout the night and always kiss him Goodnight.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/7114.html?thread=2685642#t2685642)


End file.
